<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Be Your Shelter by blackrose_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384518">Let Me Be Your Shelter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17'>blackrose_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Bingo Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Pre Jason/Tim/Dick, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Tony Stark is Tim Drake Father, Tony Stark-centric, batman bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finally understands he has no place in the Batfamily so he makes the choice to start fresh with his birth father, Tony Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tim Drake, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Tim Drake &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Bingo Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Be Your Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my neglect prompt on my Batman bingo card. There will be a sequel with another prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of his young life to Tim Drake it felt like he was cast aside to be forgotten and discarded until he was of use and once that usefulness was done with back into the dark corner until he was needed again.</p>
<p>Looking out over Gotham City that once felt like home Tim felt nothing, he had lost all the love he once had for the place he called home.</p>
<p>"Home." Tim scoffed, he never truly had a home. His parents never wanted him, he all but forced himself into Bruce's life and they only kept in it because he was useful and because he knew their secret.</p>
<p>It had taken time but he had finally realized that Jason and Damian were right he wasn't wanted, he wasn't a part of their family.</p>
<p>With this knowledge Tim had come to a decision it was time to put this life behind him, to leave behind the family that never wanted him and did their best to break him down.</p>
<p>"I doubt they will even miss me. Alfred might and Cass will know where I am but that is about it. At least until they need my help on a case." Tim knew he sounded bitter but he didn't care. He was done hiding his emotions.</p>
<p>Going back into his apartment Tim looked around the half-packed up place, he knew that in a few days he would be ready to go. Pausing at the pictures of him with Dick, Bruce, Alfred, Stephanie, Barbara and even one with Damian and Jason in it as well Tim once again found himself torn on wither or not he should take them with him. The ones containing Kon, Bart, Cass, Cassie and Helena had all been packed.</p>
<p>"If I want to make a clean break it would be smart to leave them apart behind or send them to the manor along with my Red Robin suit." Tim found he couldn't, he couldn't let go of those memories even if the newer ones caused him a great deal of pain.</p>
<p>Deciding that can wait Tim turned to the file on his kitchen table, a file that his mother had hidden from him. The truth about who he was, he had found it when he had been cleaning out the Drake Manor. He wasn't Jack Drake's son, his mother had a brief affair with Tim's real father. What his parents didn't know is that Tim had reached out to him, after losing everyone he loved. He was one of the few people that believed Tim when he told him his theory about Bruce. He was also made sure that Tim had protection, not even the Council of Spiders dared to tangle with the Winter Soldier.</p>
<p>Tim let out a deep breath as once again he wondered if he should let someone other than the Fox's know that he was leaving and what was to come and he quickly dismissed the idea, "It isn't like that they won't know in a few weeks."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>The Avengers watched as Tony Stark paced back and forth across the common room floor.</p>
<p>"Are you alright my love?"</p>
<p>At the gentle question, Tony stopped his pacing and allowed himself to be pulled into one of his lovers' strong embrace and he found himself resting his head on Thor's broad chest, "Yes. No. I don't know. I am thankful that I have a chance to finally get to know my son but at the same time, I have missed so much of his life already. While I am thankful that Stane never knew about Tim." Tony shuddered at the very idea of his evil ex-godfather knowing he had a son, who knows what the man would have done to Tim since he is Tony's true heir. "I just hate that Janet left him alone to grow up in an empty house."</p>
<p>Tony won't lie and say that Janet Drake wasn't a formable woman, who domineered the business world and let no man walk over her, she just wasn't meant to be a mother. And the less Tony said about Jack the better.</p>
<p>
  <em>"He is my son Janet! You had no right in keeping him from me!" Tony was lived the fact that he had just found out that he was a father a few weeks after he had announced to the world that he was Iron Man, he had sought out his former affair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sigh escaped Janet's lips, "Really Tony given your past and now that you plan on prancing around in an iron suit and letting the whole world know why would I tell you that have a son?" Janet asked in a dismissive tone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony refused to show her how those words dug in deep, "And you are the picture of motherhood? How many times have you left Tim alone to travel the world? Because I have looked into your travels and it would seem like you are only in Gotham for one month out of a year. You left our son with nannies and housekeepers. I might be unfit but so are you. I am determined to change can you say the same?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From the look in Janet's eyes, he knew the answer, "Timothy is mine and Jack's son and he is our heir." </em>
</p>
<p>"I don't know if I am fit to be a father. What if I turn out to be just like Howard?" Tony whispered his fear.</p>
<p>Climbing to his feet Loki joined his two lovers, "Listen to me Tony you are a warm and caring man, you have much love in your heart. You already have proven you are a caring father what with your bots, JARVIS and now young Peter. Tim will benefit from having you in his life."</p>
<p> "Sending me to keep an eye on your kid while he was running around trying to find Batman who was lost in time was a good step in showing you are a good father," Bucky spoke up.</p>
<p>A snort escaped Tony, "A great father would have stopped him." Tony found himself pointing out.</p>
<p>A sigh escaped Clint, "Face it Stark your son is as stubborn as you. He had his mindset on his path and if you hadn't sent Snowflake there who knows what might have happened."</p>
<p>In Thor's embrace, Tony shuddered he didn't want to think about it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Okay, Tim, this is it." Tim stared up at the imposing Avengers Tower; this was it the start of his new life. Taking a deep breath Tim took a step forward and entered his new life.</p>
<p>"Sir, Mister Tim is here," JARVIS announced.</p>
<p>Rhodey grinned at his best friend, "I can't wait to meet your mini self. I have lots of stories to tell him."</p>
<p>"You will do no such thing! I want him to respect me." Tony growled.</p>
<p>"You've got this Tony." Natasha placed a hand on Tony's shoulder in support.</p>
<p>"Hulk and I both know that you will be a great father," Bruce added, he could hear the Hulk grumble his agreement in the back of his head.</p>
<p>Steve studied his friend, it had taken time but he finally saw that Howard might be a great man but he was a lousy father. "You are nothing like Howard, you are a far better man than him and you will make an amazing father."</p>
<p>Thor smiled at his consort and kissed Tony, "See my love you will be an amazing father, of that none of us have no doubt."</p>
<p>Tony felt himself choking up at his family beliefs in him. Before he could say anything the elevator doors opened and out stepped Tim.</p>
<p>Father and son stared at one another, it escaped none of the Avengers' notice at how Tim took a quick note of all the exits.</p>
<p>Deciding to break the tension Bucky crossed the distance between them and pulled Tim into a hug, "It's good to see you again kid and this time without all the assassins on our tail."</p>
<p>A smile appeared on Tim's face, "It is good to see you as well old man."</p>
<p>The tension faded from the room as Bucky put Tim down and soon Tim was once again facing off against his father and his two lovers Thor and Loki. <em>'I guess they will soon be my stepfathers.' </em></p>
<p>"It's good to see you again Tim." Tony wasn't sure if he should hug his son or not, he didn't want to rush him into anything, he wanted Tim to be comfortable with him.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you again dad." Tim was surprised to find how easy it was to call Tony dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Dick Grayson was brave enough to admit he had messed up when it came to how he handled Tim, and he hadn't dared to make amends with him. <em>'It doesn't help that Tim is avoiding my calls, not that I can blame him.' </em></p>
<p>Dick missed Tim a great deal, it was as if he was missing a part of him.</p>
<p>Jason plopping down on him and snagging the remote out of his hands pulled Dick out of his thoughts as the other man changed the channels. "Hey! I was watching that!"</p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes, "I refuse to let you rot your brain on the trash that is the House Wives of Gotham. Besides Roy won't stop calling until I check out a news report." Switching to the channel the two men froze.</p>
<p>Tony Stark along with the Avengers stared back at them but that wasn't what caught their attention, it was Tim standing next to Tim and the banner claiming Stark announces his son Timothy Stark as his heir.</p>
<p>"There is no way that they are keeping our baby bird." Jason scowled, it had taken time and help from Roy and Kory to work though his pit rage and to see that he didn't hate Tim and that his feelings for him had changed.</p>
<p>Jason also knew that while he and Dick were sharing a bed Dick like him had feelings for their baby bird as well.</p>
<p>The fire burned in Dick's blue eyes, "Damn right. Timmy is ours and we will bring him home where he belongs."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>